The Cast of FAITH in REDEMPTION
by Dexys
Summary: In the fourth of a series we see the descendants of Shadow & Amy and Harry & an unknown person, sent to Mendam. Now the former BA must break them out at all costs. SHADAMY, OCxOC, SONFIO. M Rated for Drugs, Language and Sexual Themes.
1. Trapped

_**ACSESSING MENDAM SATATE FILES**_

A gloved hand holds a necklace.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**A quite old female pink hedgehog gave a black hedgehog teen with pink streaks a necklace. "If you ever get into trouble, Streak. You hold on to this. You'll get through" The pink hedgehog had said and left.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The teen held the necklace close.

_**CONVICT FILE R-69**_

_**STREAK ROSE**_

A yellow teen hedgehog entered the cell. "Hey, Streak." The yellow hedgehog said to Streak, our Onyx and Pink friend.

_**CONVICT FILE O-31**_

_**JASON TSUNAMI**_

_**CELL: WEST-42**_

_**R-69's CRIMES: GRAND LARCENY**_

_**R-69's SENTENCE: FIVE YEARS**_

_**O-31's CRIMES: MURDER OF THE PRIESIDENT'S DAUGHTER, AGENT **__**ROGAN BLACK JR.**__** AND LAWYER, JACK HUGHES**_

_**O-31's SENTENCE: EXECUTION ON JUNE 29th**_

_**DAY: JUNE, 2nd, 2055**_

_**THE CAST OF FAITH IN...**_

_**REDEMPTION**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: TRAPPED**_

_**ROSE RESIDANCE - 11:00 HOURS**_

_**JULY 2nd**_

An onyx hedgehog with ruby streaks sat in a living room. Wearing glasses, reading a newspaper. Then his eyes widened.

**TWO NEW MENDAM MEMBERS**

**Today, Streak Jamal Rose and Jason Tsunami were arrested. While Rose's crimes were large. Tsunami's broke the scales. Tsunami is now on Death Row awaiting execution in twenty-seven days time.**

**Samueal Crader, Guard of Mendam State when ****THE BLACK ARMY** **escaped.**

The hedgehog looked shocked. "AMY!!!" He shouted.

_**MENDAM STATE, LUNCH AREA - 12:00 HOURS**_

_**JULY 2nd**_

Jason and Streak sat together. "They decided to let me out of solitary, but on the other hand. I'll never be free again." Jason said and sighed. _'What would dad say if he found out...?'_

Streak frowned. "Have faith, Jason, have faith." Streak said.

Jason smiled at him. Then they both continued eating.

_**TSUNAMI RESIDANCE - 12:05 HOURS**_

_**JULY 2nd**_

Harry, a golden hedgehog looked at the clock. Jason had been gone for hours. Then Harry heard the bell of the paper boy's bike. Harry headed outside and picked the paper up. Harry went into his sitting room and took a seat on his recliner. He began sipping his coffee then suddenly as he read the article **TWO NEW MENDAM MEMBERS** he dropped his mug, and it shattered on the ground.

"No..."

_**ECHIDNA RESIDANCE - 13:12 HOURS**_

_**JULY 2nd**_

Knuckles, a red echidna, was hitting a punching bag furiously. Until his mobile rang.

"Knuckles speaking." Knuckles awnsered then he listened and his eyes widened. "My god..." Knuckles hung up and got his trenchcoat then ran for out of the door.

_**HEDGEHOG RESIDANCE - 13:15 HOURS**_

_**JULY 2nd**_

Sonic, a saphirre hedgehog, heard the mechanic ding of a microwave and headed for his kitchen. Sonic opened the microwave door and got out a hotdog. Sonic put it down on a counter and got out his favourite condiment, Chilli Sauce, and he poured some of the spicy sauce onto the bunned sausage. Then his phone rung. He awnsered it.

"Hedgehog Residance, Sonic Hedgehog speaking." Sonic said formerly. "Shad? What's wrong...Mendam?...STREAK?! I'll be right over!" Sonic went to leave but no matter how serious the situation was, he hafd not forgot his food.

_**MENDAM STATE, OUTSIDE AREA - 13:16 HOURS**_

_**JULY 2nd**_

Harry looked into the fence, seeing Jason then followed a guard. Harry was lead into the visiting area and waited for his son.

Jason came in and saw Harry. He sat with him. "Dad?" Jason asked. "Son." The two hugged. "Dad, I didn't do it. I-I swear." Jason choked up, crying.

"ssh. ssh. I know J, but you've gotta be strong. I promise I will get you and Streak out of here. Even if it kills me." Harry said to Jason.

"Ok, Dad. I trust you." Jason and Harry smiled.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So it begins again. I'll still work on the prolouge, Memories when I can. But I've been busy.**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	2. Solitary

_**Here we go.**_

_**Sonic and Co belong to SEGA**_

_**Harry, Streak, Jason, Rogan, Richard and Divari belong to me**_

_**The other prisoners belong to no one in particular, lol.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**The descendants of the Black Army are imprisioned in Mendam. Now it is up to the former occupants of the damned prison to release the two at any cost.**_

_**REDEMPTION**_

_**CHAPTER 2: SOLITARY**_

_**MENDAM STATE, CELL BLOCK E**_

_**13:03 HOURS**_

The alarms blared as a lockdown began. Prisoners were fighting themselves and the guards. It was absolute bedlam. Then suddenly a rather fat man shouted. "Goodbye!" And threw a brown hedgehog prisoner over the railing of the highest reachable point of the cell block. The brown hedgehog fell to the floor dead, the impact caused his ears to bleed. The hedgehog was dead.

_**AN HOUR LATER...**_

After the guards had managed to end the fight they decided that they would replace the dead brown hedgehog with his killer. The irony of all of this is that this cell was the only one to have a woman in it within Block E. This woman happened to be Streak.

**(A/N Now our rather obese friend just happened to be a rapist. I have stated I do not like rape so this scene will go unshown. But fear not readers there will be an actual lmon sooner than you think.)**

_**MENDAM STATE, WARDEN'S OFFICE**_

_**14:55 HOURS**_

The warden was a grey rat with red eyes. His name was Rowan. A blue echidna, Duke, entered the room. Rowan look at Duke.

"Sorry for the unannounced visit warden, however, I have a request to jump Tsunami's execution time to tomorrow." Duke said holding a file in one hand.

Rowan frowned. "I cannot just do that. I need evidence."

Duke chuckled. "You don't seem to understand, warden. I have just the thing to change your mind." Duke handed Rowan a picture.

Rowan's eyes widened as he scanned the picture. "No..."

_**MENDAM STATE, COURTYARD**_

_**15:00 HOURS**_

Jason had noticed that Streak had been down lately. "Streak? Something wrong?" Jason asked heading to his friend.

"Jason...if I tell you something. Do you promise not to get mad or tell anyone?" Streak asked her voice sounded awful, like she had a sore throat.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"You know that fat inmate, Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"He...he...he raped me..." Streak said. She looked up at Jason.

Jason looked like he might explode with fury. "That...that bastard...he..." Jason said.

"Jason, PLEASE calm down." Streak pleaded.

Jason began calming. He still breathed heavy though. Then Rowan appeared with a few guards.

"Tsunami, I'm sorry, but you're execution time have changed to 3 o' clock tomorrow. And until then you shall remain in solitary confinement." Rowan said.

"What?" Jason asked. Then the guards came behind him and handcuffed.

"No! Please!...stop! Don't! Why are you doing this?!" Streak's cries were heard as Jason was dragged away

...into solitary...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**aaaaaaannnnnnnndddddd the plot thickens! What was on that photo Rowan was given? What evidence**_

_**does Duke have to get rid of Tsunami? All this and more, next time!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	3. Suicide

_**Majin T. Kedamoki: I'll try and make the chapters as long as I can, I promise.**_

_**xtrasupershadowgirl: Sorry, but it's one of those things that cross the line with me. I think it's weird that I can withstand yaoi and bondage but not rape. oo'**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**Streak finds herself imprisoned in the same place as her parents, along with her best friend, Jason. They attempt to withstand everyday life in the prison but after Streak was raped by another inmate Richard O' Brian, Jason nearly snaps. Then he is taken away, now thanks to the warden and a mysterious photograph from an echidna named Duke. Jason only has one last day to live, which will be wasted within solitary confinement.**_

_**REDEMPTION**_

_**CHAPTER 3: SUICIDE**_

_**TSUNAMI RESIDANCE**_

_**15:30 HOURS**_

Harry sat on his bed looking at a photo. The picture was of a young Harry with an infant Jason and a beautiful female red hedgehog with white streaks. They all smiled. Harry felt pain in his heart. _I've already lost her. But I am NOT going to lose Jason as well!_ Hary left the room then headed out of the house.

_**ROSE RESIDANCE**_

_**15:42 HOURS**_

A hedgehog that highly resembled Shadow looked at the latter angrily. "So, _**Dad**_. When were you going to tell me that my _**sister**_ had been sent to prison?"

Shadow frowned at the boy. Not liking his attitude. "I'm not liking your tone, _**Shane**_." Shadow snapped at his son.

Shane just glared. Then he sighed and picked up a breifcase then with his free hand began tightening his tie. Shane then got up.

"And where are you going?" Shadow asked Shane angrily.

"I'm going to work. Unlike some people, I have a job. And my lunch break is nearly over." Shane shouted then before Shadow could respond, Shane had already left.

Shadow sighed and rubbed his temple with one of his hands.

_**MENDAM STATE, MAIN OFFICE**_

_**15:50 HOURS**_

Harry slammed a fist onto the receptionist's desk. "Listen, I don't give a DAMN if visiting hours are over. I need to talk to my son, it's important!" Before the receptionist could respond someone interupted the two.

"You couldn't visit him anyway, former FBI agent, Tsunami." It was one of the guards Mason Roadwall.

"And why not Mason?" Harry asked the guard.

"Because his execution has been changed to around this time tomorrow. So he is in solitary until then." Mason said.

Harry looked shocked. "You're lying."

Mason shook his head, no.

Harry looked at the receptionist who looked away. Even she couldn't help but feel sympathy for Harry. "No." Harry said.

_**MENDAM STATE, SOLITARY CONFINEMENT**_

_**15:55 HOURS**_

A knock at the steel door and then a plate was shove through the slot. "Eat up, inmate." Came the chuckle of a guards voice.

A shaky hand picked the plate up. Upon further inspection of this shrivled up creature in the corner of the room revealed it to be Jason. His once golden fur was now a dusty yellow. Once proud sky blue eyes now lifeless circles. He slowly eat what would be one of his last meals. Everything in the room was silent the only sound was the clunking of the plate after Jason had finished the lumpy food he was given. He knew it was coming and all he could do is wait for death with open arms.

_**TOMORROW...**_

_**TSUNAMI RESIDANCE**_

_**15:00 HOURS**_

Harry sat on his bed sobbing, holding the same picture from before. He looked almost deranged as the minute drew closer. His son would die within minutes and there was nothing he could do to stop it, not now. It was too late. Harry remembered the day he first held Jason in his arms.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Harry, much younger, was driving his sedan rather quickly until he reached his destination, the hospital.**_

_**Once Harry was inside he began going up the elevator then rushing through the halls until he rached a certain room. He opened the door to see a female red hedgehog with white streaks, her quills drooped down her head like dreadlocks.**_

_**"Hey, hun." The woman said tiredly.**_

_**"Where is he?" Harry asked kissing the female, who then pointed to a small cot with a blanket tied around a small baby hedgehog. Harry smiled and gently picked the bundle of fur up. It's eyes opened tiredly as Harry's crystal blue eyes met the large emerald ones upon the infant's face. Harry let a single tear fall. "He's perfect, in every way." Harry choked, he was so happy. He felt like everytime he was sad if he looked at his child's face, his troubles would melt away. Harry softly kissed the young newborn's head. "Hello, Jason." Harry said the name already within his mind.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Harry's smile turned to a frown and he threw the picture down with a crash. Then Harry looked through his bedside table as he began sobbing again and pulled out his Beretta handgun and cocked it. Harry then put the gun to his head.

"Goodbye, Jason...I'll meet you again soon." Harry put his finger to the trigger then...

BANG!!!

_**-----------------------**_**----------**_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I'm am so goddamned evil!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	4. Betrayal Part One

_**Another chapter, another writer's block headache. Ah, well.**_

_**"Hero" is a song performed by Enrique Iglesias**_

_**For my fellow readers sake, I must warn you that this part of my series is going to have a MAJOR plot twist.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**As the execution draws closer Harry begins to go insane. He had already lost someone and another loss would prove to much. As Harry races to save his son he finds out he truly is too late. This sends Harry into a homicidal state, causing him to commit suicide.**_

_**CHAPTER 4: BETRAYAL (part one)**_

Jason looked at the blank walls of the box he was in. _Not long now..._

_**ROSE RESIDANCE**_

_**15:05**_

Amy waited for Shadow to dress as the two planned on going out for the day. Then suddenly sirens were heard outside. A knock at the front door and a voice broke the silence within the house.

"Amelia Rose and Shadow Hedgehog, let me in. I'm FBI Agent, Richard Borrang, I need a word."

Upon hearing this Shadow jolted downstairs. But when he went to open the door Amy moved in front of him. "Amy?"

"Shadow, let me get the door, I know what you can be like around the law." Amy said, unlocking the door.

The opened to see Richard, who was a white human with a bald head and green eyes.

AFTER A LONG AND BORING TALK

_**15:13**_

"So you're saying that, someone, who has used our phone, has called a terrorist group that are plotting to use a nuke to destroy half of the city?" Shadow said. Richard nodded, yes.

Richard picked up his briefcase and opened it up, revealing a laptop and an MP3 device. "Now I want you to listen to the MP3 on this storage device and tell me if you recognize the voice."

_**MENDAM STATE, EXECUTION ROOM**_

_**15:20**_

Streak, a few people from the press and other unknown people walked into the viewing room and seated themselves down. Streak looked as if she was praying. Which she was.

Meanwhile in the room with the electric chair, Jason was being taken in by a few guards. They strapped him down and put a helmet with a sponge on it, onto his head and squeezing it causing water to run down Jason's face.

_**ROSE RESIDANCE**_

_**15:20**_

At the same time, the MP3 ended and Shadow looked at Amy in shock. "Amy, please, tell me that this never happened."

Amy was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, Shadow." Her voice was shaking with guilt. "I can't."

_**MENDAM STATE, EXECUTION ROOM**_

_**15:21**_

A guard flipped the switch.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**As we reach the turning point of the series I begin to get Writer's Block yet again. GAH!**_

_**"Hero" will be in Chapter 5: Betrayal (part two**_

_**On part two**_

_**Is Amy truly helping a terrorist organization? Is Jason dead? Find out next time!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	5. Betrayal part 2

_**I blame my damn computer for the lack of an update. Oh, and for people who wanna know I got the idea for these fics off of 20th Century Fox shows: Prison Break and 24**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"One problem leads to a solution. A death leads to happiness. Blood means joy. Black becomes white. Envoloped in death, awaiting in heaven. A twisted irony."**_

_**REDEMPTION**_

_**CHAPTER 5: BETRAYAL pt.2**_

_**MENDAM STATE, EXECUTION ROOM**_

_**03:21 P.M., JULY 5th**_

A guard flipped the switch...but nothing happened. Streak uncovered her eyes to see a damp Jason still alive.

"What the...Connors! Go see what happened, check the power box." One guard said. A brown bat, Connors left the room.

After several minutes, Connors came back.

"Sir, it seems rats have gotten to the wires. We will have to postpone the execution." Connors said.

The guard sighed. "All right. We'll give him a week."

Connors nodded.

_**ROSE RESIDANCE, SITTING ROOM**_

_**03:23 P.M., JULY 5th**_

Amy's breathing was loud and shaky.

"Amy, you don't have t--"

"Shut up, Shadow!"

It appeared that Amy had gone hostile. She was holding Richard hostage, pointing a gun at his hand.

"Amy, you don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do, Shadow! I'm not going back to prison. I never intended on helping those men but they threatened me. Besides the bomb is only a few C4." Amy said.

Richard looked suprised. "C4? It's a nucluar bomb, I said that."

"They said it was only a small one, it will only be a few losses."

"A few? Miss Rose, according to our readings the bomb will destroy half the city!"

"W-What?"

"They lied to you."

Amy let go of Richard and dropped the gun, falling onto her knees.

"How many casualities will it cause?" Amy asked.

"According to our calculations, seventy-five thousand."

"God...what...what have I done?"

"Rose, it's ok. We will let them no it's a misunderstanding an--"

"No..." Amy cut the man off.

"What?"

"I want to go back...back to Mendam."

_**MENDAM STATE, SOLITARY ROOM E-9**_

_**03:30 P.M., JULY 5th**_

The door opened and Rowan walked in.

"Hello, Jason."

"What do you want?" asked the frightened Jason. After his near-death expirience, he had been a wreck.

"I realize how scared you are. So to make you feel better, as we try to keep our convicts at some sort of normal state. We have decided to let you return to a cell, any cell you desire. And a phone call."

Jason looked and stopped shaking. "Really?" Rowan nodded. "I'd like to be taken to cell E-92 in place of Rick. And he goes to my cell W-99."

"Ok, I'll get it done while Connors takes you to a payphone." Rowan said then the rat left. Connors signaled Jason to follow him. Jason obeyed and followed the guard, he ended up in an all white corridoor. Connors took him to a payphone, inserted a coin and handed Jason the phone. Jason put in a few numbers.

_**TSUNAMI RESIDANCE, HARRY'S BEDROOM**_

_**03:32 P.M., JULY 5th**_

The room was, well, in a mess. Red sprayed a wall as a body bag was picked up by two paramedics. A brown hedgefox sat on the blood-stained bed. Then Harry's mobile rang. The hybrid picked up the mobile. "Hello?"

"Aimee?"

"Jason?!"

"Where's dad?"

The hedgefox, Aimee, gulped. "J-Jason...I'm so sorry. Your dad's dead."

_**MENDAM STATE, WHITE CORRIDOOR**_

_**03:33 P.M., JULY 5th**_

Jason looked mortified as tears formed in his eyes. "W-What?"

"He shot himself. I found a will he wrote on his bedside table. He wants to give everything to Streak, when she gets out. I'm sorry."

"I-It's alright." Jason said. "Bye."

"Jason, wai--!"

Jason hung up the phone.

_**A DAY LATER...**_

_**MENDAM STATE, COURTYARD**_

_**01:52 P.M., JULY 6th**_

Jason and Streak walked along the grass. "Well, at least you get more time."

"Yeah." Jason said. Then Jason noticed the gates open and some guards enter.

"What's happening?" Streak asked.

"They're bringing in a new prisoner." Jason said.

They looked, then they're eyes widened.

"No..." Streak said.

"Good god..." Jason said, his mouth open wide

_**...as Amy walked through the gates...**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dun. Dun. DUN!!!**_

_**As Christmas comes closer I decide to make a one-shot Xmas story. It'll be done soon and I'll post in on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Hope you'll like it. I also hope you enjoyed this, the latest chapter of REDEMPTION!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	6. And So It Begins

_**Alright, Computer? check. OpenOffice Writer? check. Drink? check. All right, all checks. Let's write Chapter 6**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"They say that old habits die hard. I guess the phrase is right." --AMY ROSE, REDEMPTION CHAPTER 5: SCRAPPED LINE**_

_**REDEMPTION**_

_**CHAPTER 6 - ...AND SO IT BEGINS**_

_**PROWER RESIDANCE - UNDERGROUND LAB**_

_**01:50 P.M., JULY 6th**_

Tails was sitting down, typing on a computer when his lab door opened. He turned around on his chair and smiled. A group of people entered: Divari in a buisness suit, Sonic in a convict's outfit, Shadow wearing a cloak wielding a shovel, Knuckles wearing a guard's uniform and Wave in her normal attire.

Tails' smile turned into a grin and picked up the pump-action shotgun from his desk and loaded it then cocking it. "Let's go."

_**OUTSIDE MENDAM STATE PENITENTIARY**_

_**01:53 P.M., JULY 6th**_

A van parked near the gates. A guard walked over. From inside the van, Shadow, with the cloak's hood over his head flipped out his wallet showing Harry's FBI card.

"Ah, Tsunami. It's all right we're clear!" The guard said. The gates opened and the van drove into the prison area. Shadow hopped out holding his shovel and began digging a hole. Knuckles and Divari pulled out three body bags while Sonic got out he took the bags off of Knuckles and ran into the courtyard.

"...So there's a plan?" Streak asked her mother, Amy.

"There's a plan. Hey, look there's Sonic." Streak looked over to where Amy was pointing to see Sonic jogging over to them when he got close to them he quietly unzipped one of the bags and motioned for Amy to get in. Which Amy obeyed. Sonic zipped it back up. He did the same with Jason and Streak. Then he dragged the bags back outside.

_**MENDAM STATE, GUARD TOWER**_

_**01:58 P.M., JULY 6th**_

Connors was chewing on a wad of bubblegum looking through his sniper rifle when he saw Knuckles in a guard's uniform hastily unzipping the bags and motioning Amy, Streak and Jason to enter the back. Connors' eyes widened then he pressed the alarm and shouted out. "Rouge prisoner's are escaping in an FBI van!" As Connors ran back to his sniper rifle guards began rushing down to the entrance.

The van began driving off. "Shit! They know it's an escape!" Knuckles shouted as he heard bullets hit the bulletproof van. Connors shot a bullet into one of the tyres. Making the van's steering fault.

"Shit! Damaged tyre!" Shadow shouted as he fought with the steering wheel. Tails poked his head out of the window and began shooting at guards then suddenly Sonic shouted. "We're swerving!" Tails moved from the car window narrowly missing getting beheaded by a tree.

The van began to spin madly...

_**...until it crashed into a tree...**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter, guys. I've just not had the creativity in my mind recently.**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	7. Deja Vu

_**As we draw nearer to the conclusion of what will probably be the last in my series. ("No!" I bet some are shouting)**_

_**But fear not have hope as I MIGHT make a new one. But I AM working on re-making Criminal and Faith so they are longer and they will have all their originally cut-out scenes.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this while you can.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**THE CAST OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IN...**_

_**REDEMPTION**_

_**CHAPTER VII: DEJA VU**_

_**TYURRA FORREST**_

_**2:05 P.M., JULY 6th**_

Amy groaned as she regained consiousness with a splitting headache. "Is everybody ok?" She whispered.

A hand rose from behind the driver's seat as Shadow got up from it. Sonic coughed holding his abdomen from in the back of the van.

"Here." Tails said groggily holding his bleeding head sitting in a seat in the back. Knuckles, holding Streak and Jason's bodybags with the zippers obviously undone. The two raised their hands from in their bags. Wave also held up her hand. Amy sighed in relief. Once Streak and Jason were back on their feet, the entire group ran from the van.

"So, how are we getting away now exactly?" Jason asked.

"Just run, I guess." Sonic said playfully jogging ahead of the group. Amy glared at him, being silly at such serious times was the hog's attitude, and it was getting on Amy's last nerve.

After a while, the group came to a clearing just a few more trees stood in the way of their homeland. The place where they could become unknown and safe. The group saw a fork in the road. "Shit! Knuckles, Shadow, Wave, take to the left! Amy, Jason, Streak, go down the middle! Me and Tails will take the right." Sonic said, they all nodded. They all went down their parts.

Streak, Jason and Amy ran across the rocky road until they saw the end of the trees. "Yes!" Streak cheered. They knew the roads would all lead out. So it would only be a matter of time before they saw the others. They were nearly out when a gunshot fired and Jason screamed, falling to the floor.

"Jason!" Streak shouted as she rushed over to him.

Jason had a bullet wound which was spitting blood. So to speak. Streak began pushing on the wound to stop it bleeding. Jason growled a little from pain. He was breathing heavily.

"Streak, you stay here with Jason. I'll go ahead and see if any of the others are on the other side and get them to help!" Amy said and rand forward.

"Streak..." Jason said weakly. Streak stroked Jason's cheek. "Streak,...I-I don't think I'm going to...make it..."

Streak began welling up with tears. "Don't say that, Jay..."

"Streak,...if I don't make it. take this..." Jason shakily gave Streak a shell necklace. "...i-it's the same...one you g-gave me...when we...became f-f-friends."

Streak began crying. "Streak...I...l-love...you..." Jason then became motionless.

"Jason?...Jason!" Streak alarmingly checked his pulse, it was very weak. "Jason...please hold on,...I love you too." Streak whispered the last part. She also became quiet and still as the guards passed by. 'Please come back soon, mom. We need you.'

_**MOBIAN GRASSLANDS**_

_**3:00 P.M., JULY 6th**_

Amy had hid when the guards came past her then through one path came Sonic and Tails.

"Amy? Where's Jason and Streak?" Sonic asked worriedly, fearing the worst.

"Jason got shot, Streak's with him! Sonic, you've gotta help us!" Amy said.

Sonic's brow furrowed as he went through the path Amy had come from.

Sonic came to see Streak holding a possibly dying Jason in her arms, sobbing.

"Streak?"

"Sonic?"

"Here, let me take Jason and I'll go further ahead and get him to a hospital." Streak nodded and moved away from Jason, who Sonic lifted up and ran ahead of her. Streak went out of the path to see Amy who she hugged. Soon Knuckles, Shadow and Wave got out of the last path then they went top the closest hospital to look for Sonic and Jason

_**...the end was near for them...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I hope you have liked this fic as the next chapter is the chapter before the final chapter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed making it.**_

_**Until next time, Harry BlackThorn. R&R!!!**_


	8. Freedom At Last?

_**Here we go. I am trying to make the chapters as long and descriptive as possible now.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AMY'S LOG**_

_**Years ago, I was sent to prison on false charges said to spend a life sentence. However, this would not fly with me. I planned an escape with a group of people who my life would later circle around. A few months later disaster struck when we were hunted down by Cottebraugh, however in the end, he helped us and saved our lives. Now, my child was sent to the same prison I escaped from, so I made a plan to get her out. However, it went horribly wrong. Now, her best friend might be...dead.**_

_**BLACKTHORN LITERATURE**_

_**PRESENTS...**_

_**The Finale of...**_

_**REDEMPTION**_

_**CHAPTER VIII: FREEDOM AT LAST?**_

_**WELLWORD STREET - HANTON PARK**_

_**2:35 P.M., SEPTEMBER 2nd - 12 years ago...**_

An eighteen year old Shayne held a five year old Streak. Amy and Shadow, considerably younger, "Shayne, Streak we're going, come on." Amy said.

"Ok, mummy!" Streak chirped happily. Shadow smiled at the two as they walked, following him and Amy.

_**BADBROOK HOSPITAL - INTENSIVE CARE**_

_**4:02 P.M., JULY 6th**_

_**(JASON'S POV)**_

My head hurts severly, I look around I was in a hospital checking the name near the door frame told me I was in 'Intensive Care'. I looked to my right and smiled as I saw Streak sleeping on the chair. God, she's so beautiful. Oh, I love her so much. If I live through all of this...I'll be sure to make her the luckiest girl in the world.

_**HELDON STREET**_

_**4:11 P.M., JULY 6th**_

Shayne walked along the pavement, holding his coal black briefcase wearing a rather expensive looking suit. Then his mobile rang. Shayne put his briefcase down and got the phone from his inner coat pocket. "Hello? Shayne Rose, Lawyer. Dad? What the...why are you ringing me during--Jason? What happened? Good god...Ye-Yeah I'll be there soon." Shayne hung up and just ran, leaving his briefcase. Shayne dialed in some numbers. "Hey. McMayor? I need that favor. What's the fastest car you're willing to sell me free?"

_**WAYDEN ROAD**_

_**4:33 P.M., JULY 6th**_

A black BMW parked near Badbrook Hospital. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Streak, Jason and Amy stood, waiting. Jason had bandages wrapped around his chest. Shayne emerged from the car smiling. "Fucking hell, it's the cabbage patrol."

"Language!" Amy said with a fake scowl.

They all laughed. They didn't know why, they just did. Maybe they felt laughing would make them feel better after all that had happened.

_**3 YEARS LATER...**_

_**MAYNAR'S RESTURAUNT**_

_**6:22 P.M., NOVEMBER 21st**_

It was a fancy restaurant, a band played various classic tunes. Jason and Streak sat at a table, eating. Jason wore a formal suit, like he was getting married. Streak however, stood out. Her quills hung down like curtains with two curls going down her chin. She wore a sparkling sapphire lace dress, blue slippers and on her ears were gold bangles. All of which Jason bought her as gifts.

Streak had to admit, Jason was one-of-a-kind, he wasn't the type of guy who would get drunk and shag some other girl, leaving her heartbroken like most would. He was honest, loyal, and Streak would bet he was great in bed as well. But they're relationship hadn't gotten that far yet, so she couldn't tell.

Jason was nervous. After they had eaten they're food, Streak got ready to leave until. "Streak."

"Yes, Jason?"

"I want to ask you something." Jason got up as Streak turned around to face him. Jason then knelled down and held her hand. "Streak Mary-Anne Jamal Rose." Jason said getting out a small black box. Streak began breathing heavily. "Oh, god."

Jason smiled nervously as he opened the box. "Will you do me the honor, of being my wife?"

Streak felt like she was going to die. Her heart felt as if it was going to spring out of her chest. "...Jason..." Streak let tears fall from her cheeks. "...oh, yes. Yes!" Streak hugged Jason and cried with joy. The whole restaurant looked at them, but the two didn't care, only their selves mattered to them right now.

_**BELLAR CHURCH**_

_**5:39 P.M., DECEMBER 6th**_

Jason was nervous. "What if I mess up? What if I trip on the aisle and look like a right prick?" Jason asked no one in particular.

Shadow sighed. "You'll do fine. Although, I don't know if I can handle another fucking grown-up child." Shadow said making Jason chuckle.

"Thanks, dad-in-law." Jason said and Shadow groaned in fake dismay.

Jason walked down the aisle as music played. Jason stood at the altar, waiting.

Then Streak walked down the aisle herself. Jason felt his jaw fall as far as it could. Streak was beautiful...and even that was an understatement! Jason could honestly say he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. He couldn't help but smile like he was in a daydream as Streak stood opposite to him. The vicar smiled it wasn't often he saw a couple so in love.

"Do you, Streak Mary-Anne Jamal Rose, take Jason Oliver Tsunami Jr., to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jason Oliver Tsunami Jr. take Streak Mary-Anne Jamal Rose, to be your wife?"

"...I do..."

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now, kiss the bride."

Jason and Streak kissed as everyone cheered. This was one of those special moments that made life worth while.

_**TSUNAMI RESIDANCE - JASON'S BEDROOM**_

_**7:25 P.M., DECEMBER 6th**_

Jason and Streak fell onto the bed. They were kissing wildly. Streak moaned. "Jason, please, we only just got married." Streak said. "Oh, come on, babe! I'll even use protection if you want." Jason said. "Oh, fine, but let me have my fun." Streak said and forced Jason to the bed so that she was on top.

_**LEMON ALERT!!! LEMON ALERT!!! LEMON ALERT!!! LEMON ALERT!!! LEMON ALERT!!!**_

Streak kissed Jason on the lips and then went down and took his bottoms off and his boxers. She then began stroking Jason dick. Causing him to moan. Then Streak began pumping Jason for a while, then she began licking Jason cock. "Ah..." Jason loved the feeling of Streak's tounge on his cock, it gave him an extremely pleasuring feeling. Streak then clasped her mouth on his throbbing cock, sucking on it. Jason grabbed the sheets so he could stay still. "Jesus...oh!" Streak began bobbing her head up and down. Jason then moved his hands to grab Streak's head. "Streak...ah, jesus! I-I'm gonna cum." Jason moaned out then Streak stopped causing Jason to attempt to wank off. Which Streak stopped. "Please continue." Jason pleaded, his throbbing member hurt him.

Streak began stripping off sexily in front of Jason. Then she looked at Jason. "Are you sure?" Jason asked. Streak nodded. Then she mounted Jason. She screamed a bit from it Jason looked worried. "I'm alright...I'm alright." Streak said. She began going up and down on Jason's member. She screamed at first but they turned into moans of pleasure after a while. Soon after they had gotten into the sex, they changed position so Streak was sitting on Jason's lap. Jason began playing with Streak's tits, tweaking her nipples. The two kissed. Then they began moaning at a faster pace. "Ah, Jason! I-I think I'm ah...I'm going to cum!" Streak moaned out in pleasure she was in complete bliss. Jason couldn't even respond.

"Ah, ah ah! JJJJAAAAASSSSSOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!"

"s...s...SSSSSSTTTTRRRRREEEEAAAAAKKKKK!!!"

The two screamed out each other's names as they came. The two collapsed onto the bed. The two laid in one another's sweat.

"I love you, Jason..."

"I love you, too, Streak, oh so much..." The two shared one last kiss before falling asleep together, in each other's arms.

_**...and that's how it ends.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**And there it is.**_

_**PLEASE DON'T LEAVE YET!!!**_

_**I have to thank my readers for their moral support and an extra special thanks to xtrasupershadowgirl and Majin T. Kedamoki for reviewing! You guys are the best! I hope you enjoy any of my other upcoming works until then, goodbye!**_

_**Harry BlackThorn**_


End file.
